Continued studies of virus expression at both the transcriptional levels will be pursued in order to probe the mechanism of viral oncogenesis. The antiviral effects of various chemical compounds will be studied in vivo and in vitro. The purpose of this is twofold: firstly, various inhibitors with different modes of action may provide insight into the mechanisms of viral carcinogenesis, and secondly, compounds may be developed which have therapeutic value.